


Heart

by MinTaco



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, F/M, Smut, Tendrils, Yeah lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinTaco/pseuds/MinTaco
Summary: You were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time, and now, you were being presented to the Demon King as a sacrifice.





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on my tumblr (sugasfatgf). Hope you all enjoy and please leave a comment! :)

All you wanted was to go out and blow off some steam at the bar. There wasn’t anything like a few drinks and random makeout sessions with the cute guy eyeing you down to make you forget about the horrible day you had at work. You woke up late, spilled coffee on yourself and had to deal with your dick of a boss. You just wanted to get laid, dammit.

But here you were, scared out of your fucking mind as some creature dragged you through some fucking place called The Demon World. You screamed and cursed and struggled against his hold, the large man looking monster grunting in annoyance and anger.

He had snatched you up right from the bar. You were alone in the bathroom, fixing your makeup in the mirror when the creature literally appeared out of nowhere. There was a sort of portal on the ground and he wasted no time in grabbing you and pulling you right through the portal with him.

“I won’t let that bastard kill me,” he growled as you screamed your lungs out.

You didn’t know what was happening and why. Having grown tired of your struggling, the creature struck you down, and now you were unwillingly following him with a bust lip and an already bruising face. He was chattering to himself, seemingly erratic.

“Too suspicious. Gotta lay low. Will put off next attempt for a few weeks…”.

You made a face, wondering what the hell he was rambling about, until you saw you were being brought along towards a large, foreboding palace. Just like everything else in The Demon World, it was dark, the hairs on your arms shooting up. Your fear increased and you began to struggle again. You didn’t like this.

The demon only gruffed in annoyance and you screamed as he grabbed you by your hair and dragged you with him inside the palace. You cried openly now, being led down the dark halls of the palace.

Soon, you were taken into a large room, lamps lit along the walls. You looked around cautiously, paling at the sight of the other demons lurking around. They stared at you curiously, some growling at you almost hungrily and you whimpered. You turned away from them, looking ahead to see the figure sitting on the obvious throne.

He sat leisurely, his chest bare and legs stretched out, the cloth wrapped around his hips covering the important parts. His skin was covered in black, red, and white markings that  _moved_  across his body, black tendrils hanging from his head. As the demon dragged you closer to the throne, he tilts his head and looks at you, his shockingly blue eyes boring into yours, the black on his face shifting.

“My King,” the demon spoke up, bowing to the one sitting on the throne. His voice shook with nerves, he lifting his head up. “I know with the current… misunderstanding, I’ve lost your favor. I come with an offering, a mortal sacrifice to prove to you my undying loyalty. I ask that you do not believe the rumors, for I have been working nonstop to bring the heads of those who took those attempts on your to your feet.”

The King tilted his head again, watching as the demon pulled you by your hair, presenting you to the King. You shook on your feet, the word ‘sacrifice’ having shook you to your core.

The King stood up from his throne, slowly approaching you with an unreadable look on his face. He looked strong and emitted such a powerful energy, you whimpered as he stood before you, scrutinizing you.

“Please don’t hurt me,” you whispered fearfully. The King grinned widely and you gasped at the reveal of razor sharp teeth. You tried to back away but he reached out and grabbed you by your jaw, keeping you in place as he leaned forward. You screwed your eyes shut, shaking as you felt his tongue swipe across your lip. He licked at the blood, reopening the wound and sucking out the fresh blood.

“Delicious,” he rasped as he pulled away. You started to cry, crumbling to the ground as let you go.

“You should be grateful,” the demon who dragged you there hissed as you trembled. “It should be an honor for you to have your heart eaten by King Balor. You will be a part of him forever, ruling over the Demon World strongly.”

You went numb, clutching your chest. “E-eat…?”

“Don’t worry. It won’t hurt much,” the demon sneered and you coward away. He then turned to Balor, who returned to his throne. “Is she to your liking?”

“Oh yes, you’ve done well,” Balor answered with a nod. “It’s been hard lately to figure out who I can trust, but you have been working hard. I’ve trusted you as my council and I am prepared to trust you again.”

The demon bowed. “Thank you, my King.”

Your head snapped up, looking at the demon before looking at Balor. Thinking you had a chance to save your life, you got up to your feet, legs shaking as you stepped up. “He- he is planning something,” you said to Balor, voice shaking. His eyes narrowed, the other demon scoffing a bit.

“Stupid mortal, how dare you speak so freely to the King?” There was a bit of a threat to his voice and you panicked, but still kept going.

“When he was bringing me here, he was talking about making an another attempt in a few weeks. He said something about laying low.”

“You bitch!” the demon roared, pain engulfing your whole body as he used some sort of demon magic to blast you back a few feet. You cried out in pain as you hit the stone wall, falling in a heap.

You groaned in pain, forcing yourself to sit up just as the demon attacked Balor with full force. Balor didn’t move, didn’t move an inch as his tendrils shot out at the demon in full speed. Blood splattered everywhere as the tendrils speared right through the demon. That’s when you passed out.

***

You jolted up on the bed hours later, panic rising up in your chest as you took in the unfamiliar room. Your body hurt as you shot up off the bed, and you would have ran for the door if it weren’t for the voice that spoke out that made you froze.

“I wouldn’t do that, love.”

You whipped around, gasping sharply when you saw Balor crouching in the shadowy corner. You backed yourself up against the wall, heart hammering in your chest. “A-are you going to eat my heart?” you asked fearfully and Balor chuckled darkly. It made your hairs stand up.

“As delicious as I know you’ll be, you’ve done me a service, so your life will be spared.”

You wanted to be relieved, but anxiety still filled your chest, keeping you pressed against the wall. Balor stood up at his full height, stalking towards you and you slid your way into the corner.  “Why should I believe you?”

Balor gave you an amused look. “Well you did prevent another attack on my life. After killing Orton, I’ve found plenty of evidence of him and his little band of traitors who were responsible for the other attacks. They were killed, all thanks to you, little mortal.”

You gulped, thankful that the demon stood a good distance away. You looked over him. He was tall with a great build, his multicolored skin still moving about his body. His tendrils gently swayed, his blue eyes shining. He was upset and you realized that the betrayal had caught him off guard and possibly hurt him.

“You really trusted them all…” you said softly and Balor breathed through his nose and shook his head.

“My trust was misplaced.”

You bit your lip, looking away from the demon as you felt the smallest ounce of sympathy for him. Being betrayed wasn’t a good feeling. Still, you didn’t need to think about that.

“Well, can I go home?” you asked after a moment, looking back at him. He scoffed lightly and you narrowed your eyes at him. His eyes narrowed back at you.

“Afraid of the Demon King?”

“Very much so,” you answered truthfully. He look very inhuman, his tendrils now swaying more, getting longer. Even with that and the colors on his skin swirling, you can admit he was inhumanly handsome. His piercing blue eyes had you glued to the spot.

“I will not hurt you,” Balor growled lowly and you flinched when one of his tendrils stretched out to you and stroked your cheek. You gasped as it gently moved down, stroking your neck and the touched sent shivers down your spine.

“I-“ you gulped, feeling the tendril move down your chest, circling around one of your breasts. Balor stepped closer to you, successfully caging you against the corner and you. You gulped again, staring up at the Demon King with wide, pleading eyes, ignoring the sensations caused by his tendril massaging your breast. Your nipples had gotten hard and you felt the heat pool in your belly. You were sure your panties were wet. “I want to go home,” you said finally, your voice firm, despite how it shook. You had to keep your nerve.

Balor licked his lips, his eyes narrowing at you. Slowly his tendril moved away from you. You took in a shaky breath, shoulders slumping slightly.

“Very well, mortal. I will have someone escort you,” Balor said lowly and you sighed in relief.

“Thank y-” you started, gasping when Balor’s large hand grabbed you by your chin, his fingers and thumb pressing into your cheeks as he brought your head up to make you look him in his eyes.

“But make no mistakes, darling. I’ll always be in the shadows.” Your eyes went wide with fear, making him burst into a vicious, toothy grin.

***

Two weeks have passed since that night and you were up at 3:47AM after having another dream slash nightmare about the fearful Demon King Balor. He did not lie; he was in the shadows, at least the shadows of your mind.

You groaned as you tossed and turned, tossing the sheets off you as you worked up into a sweat. You hated this, you hated how Balor had basically implanted himself in your mind. You hated how now you almost dreaded turning off the lights at night. You swore a few times you saw a figure, or piercing blue eyes in the shadowy corner in your room.

You also hated how at every thought and dream of him, how frustratingly aroused you’d get. It was fucked up. He was a demon, with sharp teeth, black red and white skin with slithering tendrils. His eyes were piercing blue and dominant and you’d never get them out of your head. You saw how vicious and dangerous he could get, and you didn’t even want to know how powerful he really was. He was the King, after all.

But he also let you go home, grateful after you exposed and prevented another attack on his life. A powerful demon like him showed a human mortal like you mercy. He could have easily killed you and eaten your heart but he didn’t. You were lucky to be alive.

“But not lucky enough to keep this bastard out of my fucking head,” you huffed, kicking your feet on the bed like a child throwing a tantrum. Though in mid kick, something had grabbed onto your ankle, keeping it up while you screamed.

“Bastard? You wound me.”

_Balor._  You gasped and cursed at the sight of the Demon standing at the foot of your bed. He was naked, blue eyes gleaming. One of his tendrils wrapped around your ankle, keeping it still while Balor stared down at you, hungry look on his face.

“W-what are you doing here?” you squeaked. You quickly covered your chest, seeing how you only went to bed in a pair of panties. “Let go of me.”

Your leg dropped when the tendril loosened its hold, only for it to slowly creep up your leg and thigh. “I came for you, my sweet. I’ve waited long enough and now, I’m here to take you.”

Your mouth went dry, the tendril now stroking along your inner thigh. “Take me where?”

Balor chuckled, your bed creaking as he climbed on top of it and soon on top of you. “I think you know, seeing as I’ve been in your head all this time. Seeing as I can smell just how aroused you are. Hmm, you smell so sweet.”

Your breath hitched in your throat, the demon now hovering above you pinning you down to the bed with just those blue eyes of his. His tendrils still massaged on your thighs before you felt them wrap around them and spread your legs apart. You squealed, gasping when Balor pushed himself between your legs.

He growled lowly, smelling more of your aroused scent. “Fuck, you smell so good,” he groaned, sitting up on his knees and looking between your legs. Even in the darkness of your room, he could see the wet spot on your panties. He licked his lips, his hands grabbing your panties, but he stopped, looking at you. “Do you want this?”

His question was sincere and you could feel yourself softening up at that moment. Yeah, you were sure you wanted him since he first stepped into your room and made himself known, but you were 100% sure you wanted him now. Fucking a demon would probably have it’s consequences, but honestly? Fuck it.

“Yes. Please,” you whispered softly, feeling some tendrils wrap around your wrists and pin them to the bed above your head. You laid there exposed for the Demon King, he watching your chest as you breathed heavily. More tendrils slithered across your body, wrapping around your breasts, flicking over your nipples while Balor slowly pulled your panties off.

With a flick of his wrist, your panties seemed to disappear in thin air and you gasped in surprise. “What did you do?”

Balor smirked. “I put them under my pillow.”

You gaped at him, feeling the heat build up in your face. Balor chuckled softly, shifting down so he’s lying on his stomach, face to face with your pussy. His tendrils spread your thighs wider for him and he licked his lips at the sight of your wet lower lips. Wasting no time, he delved in and you cried out in pleasure as he started to eat you out with vigor.

His tongue worked magic on you, and with his tendrils massaging your breasts and teasing your nipples, there was no surprise with how loud you were. You were pinned to the bed, the tendrils wrapping around your midsection and hips to keep you still as he tortured you with his mouth.

“Oh fuck, Balor…” you moaned his name repeatedly. You tried to move but couldn’t, the pleasure the Demon King giving you all too intense and overwhelming, but in a good way.

Balor growled nonstop, relishing in your taste and the delicious sounds you were making. He easily pushed two of his fingers into you, making you gasp and whine while he started moving them in and out. His eyes closed in straight bliss, he moaning while sucking hard on your clit.

You tossed your head back, moaning against before you started to feel a tendril wrap loosely around your neck. Then you felt something poke at your lips and when you parted them, the tendril pushed itself right into your mouth. You gagged when it hit the back of your throat.

Smirking, Balor removed himself immediately from between your legs, climbing back up your body and watching as the tendril slowly fucked your mouth.  You were moaning uncontrollably now, the filth of it all making you wetter. You choked again as the tendril hit you throat and Balor bit his lip.

“Next time, love, that’s gonna be my cock in your mouth choking you,” he growled, the promise sending chills down your spine. You looked up at the Demon King with wide, teary eyes, moaning around the tendril.

Balor pushing himself into you was sudden and quick, your scream muffled as he started fucking you with a punishing pace. The stretch burned, him bigger than you realized, but you took it, soon moaning and writhing in nothing but intense euphoria.

Balor held your hips tightly, his thrusts quick, deep, and smooth. His teeth were bared dangerously, them glinting in the moonlight shining through the window. “This perfect little pussy,” he snarled, reaching up to grab your face roughly to make you look at him. “Who does it belong to? Me? It belongs to the Demon King?”

All you could do was moan with the tendril in your mouth, nodding your head as quickly as it could. At this point, you would give him your fucking heart if you could. He was fucking you in a way that no one has ever done before and you knew he just ruined everyone else for you.

Pleased with your answer, Balor’s tendrils moved your legs so they were tossed over Balor’s shoulder’s, folded and pressed against your chest. The shift made him fuck into your deeper, and harder, his face now right above yours. He growled at you, both hands pulling at your hair as he balanced himself with both elbows on either side of your head.

“Mine,” he growled, snapping his teeth at you. “Your heart is mine.”

You could only moan and nod weakly, his continuous rough fucking into you making it hard for you to even think. Before you knew it, you were cumming, and cumming hard. Your legs spasmed, a muffled cry leaving your mouth as you tightened around the Demon King. He roared, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he tried to reach his own high.

After a few more thrusts, he pulled out of you cumming all over your stomach as he stroked himself quickly with his hand. After a moment, he sat back on his knees, you both breathing heavily. Slowly, the tendrils removed themselves from your body and you whined softly at the loss.

Your eyes were closed, you trying to get yourself back together after that round of intense sex. Slowly you opened your eyes, seeing Balor still in the same spot, looking at you.

“What?” you croaked out, wincing at the noise. Balor slowly moved his hands up your legs and thighs, to your stomach and breasts before his right hand rested right over your heart, where it was still beating a bit quickly.

“Mine,” he said again. “But not tonight.”

You gave him a confused look, sitting up as he began to slide off the bed. “What do you mean?”

Balor smiled, the shadows from around the room getting more intense as he began to disappear. “You’re not ready to be my Queen yet. When you are, I’ll come for you, and your heart.”

And he was gone.

-End


End file.
